The present invention relates to a housing structure of a keyboard musical instrument and, more particularly, to a housing structure of a keyboard musical instrument which has a lid or cover.
Portable electronic musical instruments such as compact electronic organs, keyboards, and music synthesizers must generally be lightweight and low cost, and, therefore, most of these musical instruments do not have lids or covers but only have separate and optional carrying cases. In order to protect a keyboard section mechanically or from dust or the like, a cover has recently been arranged in the housing, or an operation panel also serves as a cover in some instruments. However, the depth of such a portable electronic musical instrument is limited relative to the longitudinal width thereof. It is therefore difficult to dispose the cover when it is opened. For example, when the cover is opened and stood on the musical instrument main body, a lock mechanism is required for the standing cover, resulting in a complicated structure and untidy appearance. When the cover is opened and laid down on the rear portion of the musical instrument main body, a space to lay the cover must be allowed for. In order to eliminate these drawbacks, the cover may be detachably mounted on the musical instrument main body. In this case, however, the player must decide where the removed cover is to be placed.